La curiosidad congelo a Naruto
by titaternura
Summary: EDITADO...Una adpatación de aquel famoso dicho "La curiosidad mato al gato", habrá lemmon muy especifico asi que si para algunos resulta ofensivo abstenganse de leerlo. EDITADO...


.

* * *

.

Hola chicas, como ven decidí editar un poquito este fic,

gracias a las que comentaron en ese entonces (cuando lo subi por primera vez) pero me gustaria saber que piensa con la edición

aunque no le cambié mucho, solo unas cuantas palabras y uno que otro dialogo

Espero sus comentarios, ahoras las dejo leer

bye, bye...

.

* * *

.

.

El equipo siete había sido encomendado a una misión, aunque no del gusto del rubio

.

Consistia en llevar un pergamino desde konoha hasta kirigakure

.

Acamparemos aquí— decidio Kakashi cuando el sol se hubo escondido por completo

¿Aquí?— protesto Naruto con los dientes tintineando por el frío

Estaban entre la suna y el país del hierro

Si, Naruto— respondió el peligris

Demonios, hace demasiado frío

Eres un ninja o una princesa— se burlo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

El motivo: él gozaria de dormir con una calientita y bien dotada kunoichi

Sasuke podrias encender la fogata— pidió la pelirosa

Anda bastardo, Sakura-chan te ha dado una orden— lo pico el rubio

El Uchiha le palpito una vena en la frente

Callate idiota— gruño con molestia

Sakura se rió disimuladamente, si bien era cierto que Sasuke era conocido por su antipatico caracter, ella ya había aprendido a _persuadirlo_

.

Tras haber encendido la fogata se dispusieron a acomodar sus sacos de dormir en el suelo

.

Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué le sucede?— pregunto Sakura al ver al peligris bastante distraido

No es nada— repondió— solo trataba de recordar algo

¿Algo? ¿Cómo que?— continuo ella

No se si aun estará dispoble...— murmuro

De que estas hablando Kakashi-sensei— intervino Naruto

Es que recuerdo que cerca de aquí hay una posada con aguas termales— dijo

A Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto les palpito una vena en la cien

Y nosotros aquí congelándonos el culo— murmuro el rubio suspirando derrotado

.

* * *

.

La modesta posada que Kakashi conocio había sido transformada en un lujoso hotel

.

Ibamos a dormir en el suelo duro y helado— el rubio aun no lo superaba

Kakashi rió al tiempo que rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

Entremos— propuso la pelirosa

Sasuke fue detrás de ella seguido del rubio y su sensei

.

* * *

.

Haaaaa, esto es vida— suspiro Naruto ya dentro de las termas— aunque seria mas divertido si Sakura-chan estuviera aquí— murmuro pervertidamente

Una idea surco su mente

Ne Kakashi-sensei ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Está entrenando, de nuevo...— escucho al aludido

Una sonrisa zorruna se formo en su rostro al tiempo de tomar una toalla y salir de ahí

No puedo creerlo— murmuro Kakashi sin despegar la mirada de su icha icha paradise— Akito es un hombre tan insensible, Yuriko-san lo dejará si sigue anteponiendo el entrenamiento a su matrimonio

.

* * *

.

Mientras se ponía su yukata imaginaba a Sasuke en el bosque sudoroso y maloliente mientras el disfrutaba al ver bañar completamente desnuda a la pelirosa

...Gran error...

En el pasillo se encontró con una joven de servicio

.

Nanami-san— leyo en la etiqueta de su traje— sabe donde puedo encontrar a una joven de ojos verdes y cabello rosa— pregunto impaciente

La aludida sonrió

Por supuesto, seria dificil olvidar el peculiar color de su cabello— respondió— y el hombre tan sexy que la acompañaba—penso sonrojándose— entró en ese cubículo— dijo señalando una puerta trás de ella— pero ese cubículo es solo para parej...— no termino de advertirle pues Naruto ya había desaparecido

.

Se escabullo y busco el escondite adecuado, sonrió al entoncontraruna enorme roca que lo ocultaria bien, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, y lo mejor de todo es que escucho la voz de Sakura acercándose

.

Este lugar es hermoso— la escuchó decir— hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba un baño en aguas termales— no pudo negar que se desiluciono al verla envuelta en la toalla y de espaldas a él

Escuchó otro ruido y los ojos se le iluminaron al sopesar la idea de que fuera otra chica linda

Lo que a mi me gusta realmente son estos cubículos privados— Naruto se quedó de piedra al identificar la voz de Sasuke

Estaba en problemas...

.

Desde su escondite Naruto vio a Sasuke se acercaba a la pelirosa y desatar el nudo de la toalla con su mano derecha mientras con la otra acariciaba su espalda justo antes de reclamar sus labios

.

Si no puedes con ellos úneteles, pensó con ironia, era imposibles escapar aunque sopeso la idea de intentarlo, luego negó freneticamente con la cabeza, si hacía un mal movimiento lo descubririan y las consecuencias serian funestas

.

.

Sasuke atrajo a la pelirosa hasta la orilla de las termas sin romper el beso y por un momento Naruto perdi de vista las manos del pelinegro, hasta que un fuerte gemido por parte de la kunoichi lo hizo imaginar donde estaban

.

Ahhh, Sasuke— gemia la pelirosa mientras Sasuke la penetraba con dos de sus dedos— n-no te detengas

El pelinegro sonrió de lado

Te gusta ¿cierto?— jadeo acelerando el ritmo

Me encanta— respondió ella

Se detuvieron pero por el sonido del agua Naruto supo que no habían terminado

Eres deliciosa— murmuro el Uchiha mientras saboreaba su centro

A Naruto se le seco la garganta, su erección se agrandaba cada vez mas

Ahh así, ah ah ha...AHH— Sakura gritó al sentir su primer orgasmo mientras el rubio maldecía una y otra vez su grandiosa idea

Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas— la alago el pelinegro, Sakura tenía los labios entrecerrados mientras jadeaba exahusta— ¿Estas lista?— le pregunto sintiendose morir por entra en ella

La kunoichi relamio sus labios

Lo estoy— lo insito

Sasuke la ayudo a ponerse de pie antes de elevarla por las nalgas a la altura de su cintura, la pelirosa enrollo sus piernas al rededor de él, la sostuvo contra la pared e introdujo la punta de su miembro en la vagina de la ojiverde

Estas tan apretada— gruñó al empezar a penetrarla, mientras devoraba su boca

Naruto estaba sudoroso, demasiado excitado aun así no podía hacer nada

Más rápido— rogo ella ya que Sasuke la torturaba con movimientos lentos

¿Más rápido?— jugó él y en respuesta Sakura gimió con mas fuerza

Los pechos de la pelirosa se movian al son de las envestidas hasta que tras el jugueteo del pulgar de Sasuke en su clitoris la hizo venirse por segunda vez

.

Cuando Sasuke deposito a Sakura en el suelo Naruto creyó que habían terminad pero entonces la desilución se apodero de él cuando ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente otra vez

.

Sasuke se sento en uno de los bancos y Sakura se posiciono a horcajadas sobre su regazo

.

Guiame hacía tí— escucho decir a Sasuke

Naruto paso saliva con dificultad cuando la vio tomar el miembro del pelinegro y autopenetrarse

Maldicion, que nunca piensan acabar— murmuro para si mismo

Sakura comenzó a cabalgar sobre él mientras Sasuke profundisaba sus movimientos sujetándola por las caderas

Demonios— gruño el rubio al sentir un escalofrío que le recorrio la espina dorsal, se había corrido

Sasuke...— escucho gemir a su compañera seguida por un gruñido de Sasuke, permanecieron abrazados tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones

Tal escena había conseguido que el miembro de Naruto despertara nuevamente

Creo que debemos irnos— murmuro la pelirosa dándole un tierno beso en los labios— estoy muy cansada y mañana saldremos temprano para terminar la misión

Sasuke sonrió con sorna

Yo también tengo hambre— dijo con un brillo en los ojos que Sakura sabía identificar

No puedo creerlo— se sonrojo hasta la raiz del cabello

.

Después de envolverse en sus yukatas salieron de la habitación, Naruto aprovecho ese momento para escapar, su plan era escabullirse hasta su cuarto y darse una ducha de agua fría pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando al acercarse a su habitación el pasillo estaba atestado de viajeros

.

Su estado era deplorable, si alguien llegara a verlo lo acusaria de pervertido

.

Rió sin humor, eso era precisamente lo que era, se escabullo por una de las ventanas y corrio hacía el bosque

.

Al percatarse del movimiento de la luna supo que llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera aun así su erección no bajaba, a cada instante escuchaba en su cabeza los gemidos, jadeos y revivia la escena pornografíca una y otra vez

.

Con lo que había presenciado tenia material suficiente para hacerle la competencia a Jiraya y escribir el icha icha paradise magno

.

Sentía su piel en llamas y cuando encontró un lago decidió zambullirse en el...**otra mala idea**..., el agua estaba helada y al salir de ella no pudo moverse, estaba congelado de pies a cabeza...

.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke lo encontró y lo llevo a su cuarto, se tuvieron que quedar otro día en la posada ya que Naruto había pescado un serio resfriado.

.

Así fue como aprendió que **la curiosidad **mato al gato, o en este caso **congeló a Naruto**.

.

.

**FIN...**


End file.
